jealous guy xx
by oh snap itz greed
Summary: Jealousy's like rain, something he's not accustomed too. However, she knows the feeling quite well. Royai, WinRoy friendship, and a dash of EdWinry.


**jealous guy xx **

**Summary: Jealousy's like rain, something he's not accustomed too. However, she knows the feeling quite well. **

**Royai, WinRoy friendship, and EdWinry**

* * *

"Lieutenant?" Lieutenant Hawkeye raises her hand in salute. "Yes sir?" Roy dumps a stack of disgustingly dusty papers on his desk. "I need help with this paperwork. Can you stay until seven o'clock?" The Lieutenant's eyes harden slightly. "Isn't today my half day, sir?" Ah yes, the half day. Instead of working their regular shift, each member of the Amestrian Military gets one day a year to slack off and only do half of the work.

On that day, an unlucky officer is required to do overtime. Lieutenant Hawkeye and his days happened to coincide with each other's overtime. "I know this would be asking a lot, but I really do need help with these."

She shakes her head. "I'm afraid I can't sir. I have an engagement planned prior to this day." Roy's ears perk up slightly at that. "An engagement, huh? What for? If you don't mind me asking, that is." He says smoothly, hoping to god she didn't pull out her gun.

"If you must know, I have a date." She glances at the clock. "Winry Rockbell is in Central to attend to Ed's automail. I can ask her to help you with that paperwork. Now, if you excuse me, my shift for the day is over." She gives him a final salute, and turns on her heel, stalking to the door and slamming it behind her.

Roy's feelings are mixed now. He's partly annoyed-how the hell can she even do something like that? Slam the door?! He's also partly... Partly what? He clenches his fists. the veins in his skin becoming more and more prominent.

"What... what is this emotion?" Roy falls back onto his chair. Whatever it was, it make him feel like punching a wall. Then punching Fullmetal. Then setting the whole of Central ablaze.

He doesn't like it.

* * *

"Thank you so much Miss Rockbell, for your assistance." Winry blushes, tugging on a strand of hair. "No need to thank me. I probably would have begged you to let me. I have another day left in Central, but Ed and Al are a bit too busy at the moment to entertain me." Roy finishes his name with a flourish of his pen.

"Should I sign the next one?"

"Oh hell no, this machinery will leave your subordinates quite vunerable when they need them most. These hunks of metal are way below quality." He sighs, rubbing a temple.

"You know I just asked you whether I could sign it. I don't need an explanation."

"ERRAHHHHGHHH!" Winry screams, slapping Roy. "You should be happy I only use the wrench on the Elrics." She sniffs, picking up the next paper. "Oh, shut up." Roy winces as his face throbs. "You pack quite a punch. Sure you won't join the military?" Winry shakes her head. "I don't like it. I'm sorry to say but I just can't join it. I want to do good, but this? This is what took my parents away."

Roy purses his lips. "Have to disagree with you there. It wasn't the _military _who did that. It was the Homonculi. They planned the Ishvalan war. They orchestrated it to get what they wanted." Winry looks down. "What do they want?"

They both share silence, both knowing the answer to her obvious question.

"So, erm, Colonel. How come Riza couldn't help you today?" Winry asks, trying to lighten the mood. That feeling, the one he experienced earlier came rushing back. "Oh. The Lieutenant has an engagement." He says, using the words she used before. "So she's on a date." Winry affirms, nodding her head.

"How do you know that?!" Roy asks incredulously. "Come on, it's obvious. This is Riza Hawkeye. She's _dedicated_ to the military. To you-" He blushes as she says that. "There has to be something big if she can't even stay three hours more."

"Hey Winry?"

She frowns as she turns to him, obviously shocked by his now subdued voice. "I have this feeling. This feeling whenever you mention the Lieutenant on a date. It's this burning sensation, one that feels like it's clawing up your throat, but it's stuck. So it's only in your chest."

She's silent.

"Sorry Winry, it's stupid. Now come on, we only have thirty left to go-" She stands up. "What you're feeling Colonel Mustang, is envy." Envy? Mustang crosses his arms. "Envy huh? Envy has so many names though. So many meanings."

Winry glares at him, as though he's being insensitive to her. "Backbiting, coveting, hatred, malignity, resentment. Tell me Miss Rockbell, what am I?"

She spares him no time to dwell. "You're jealous Roy Mustang. You're jealous of the fact that Riza Hawkeye is on a date, and it's not you."

Well, that was easy. Roy smiles, a small chuckle burning at the back of his throat. "You're right Miss Rockbell. I'm jealous. Now tell me, what can I do? What can I do that will make this go away?" Winry hands him another paper to sign, which he does. Though not as energetically as before.

"Nothing. Nothing will make it go away, I know that for a fact. Nothing except the knowledge that said person cares for you. That said person will never leave you. That said person will stop running away with his brother" Another paper.

"I see Winry. You suffer from this too." She sens him a small smile. "Of course. How would I have been able to diagnose you so quickly?" Mustang grins. "So, how long?" Winry gives him another. "Not that long. Or maybe all my life. I'll never know, but if one thing's certain, it's that _he'll _never know too." She mutters something under her breath, which sounds suspiciously like "Dumbass."

"Yeah, Fullmetal is a dumbass. But he's not hopeless." Winry lays down the remaining sheets. "No, maybe not." She stands, grabbing what's left to throw away. "It's nothing but junk. Stuff you shouldn't even consider buying." Mustang nods. "I see. Thanks for the help Miss Rockbell. We actually finished five minutes early."

Winry nods. "You're welcome. See you next time, I guess. Next time I head back to Central." The Colonel smiles. "'Til then." And then she's gone, and he's alone. Left to mull over this disparaging news. He's in love with Riza Hawkeye. And he has no bloody idea on how to deal with it.

* * *

He sees Fullmetal a few days shy of Winry's departure. He was running late, so Winry had to leave without saying goodbye. Mustang knew how annoyed and upset Winry had been, but the charming Elric Brothers had no clue. "Hey Colonel, Winry got home safe, right?" Mustang twirls the pen he's holding, looking at a fresh stack of papers.

How the trees weep.

"Why don't you give her a call to find out?" Mustangs asks, pushing them aside. His half day's in a week. He can get Breda and Hawkeye to take a look at them tomorrow. "Uh... i can't." He says determinedly. "Why not?" Fullmetal gives him a dark glare. "I have my reasons. And I'm sure she's working on automail around now, wherever she is."

He stalks off after that, swinging his pocket watch while muttering obscenities.

The Lieutenant strides in after that, her eyes downcast. "So, Lieutenant. How was that date." She looks up to give him a dark look. "He didn't show." Well... He certainly doesn't know how to deal with that. That feeling in his chest has subsided quite a bit with this news, that's for sure. "Well, it's a shame." Roy leans back, small yawn escaping his throat.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, you and Breda can look through some paperwork with me." Hawkeye's eyebrow quirks. "Didn't you and Winry finish them?" Roy groans, his head slamming on the desk. "I though we did, I really thought we did." The Lieutenant gives him a wry smile. "I'll take it from here Colonel." Roy looks up from his quite uncomfortable position.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so I'm not quite sure what this was. I guess it was me after watching the FMAB ep where Roy goes all Psycho on Envy (isn't that hawt). At that moment, all the Royai feels just collapsed on me, and now they are one of my many OTPs. You just can't choose, ya know? Yeah, the whole half day thing was a convenient plot helper, so if it by chance clashes with something in the manga or both animes, sorry! I'm kinda in a daze. **

**And sooooo... This can be set in any of the worlds. If you wish it to be the 2003 anime, I guess you'll have to tweak what everyone calls Roy. He's a Lieutenant Colonel in the 2003 anime verse, right? Sorry if I'm wrong, it's been awhile since I've watched it. So... yeah. Thanks for reading! And remember, reviews are love! **

**Cheers, **

**class A daydreamer **


End file.
